


She's sweeter than dreams

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: A little crazy story about a bloody queen and her faithful knight, not sweet and not complete, just pieces of my imagination.
Relationships: Charlotte "Big-Mom" LinLin/Kaido
Kudos: 5





	She's sweeter than dreams

凯多第一次看到她的时候，她踩在遮天的云彩里，粉色的波浪卷发衬托着立体的侧面，涂着鲜丽色彩的红唇微启，对他露出了一个慵懒的微笑。  
“小弟弟，这里不是你该来的地方”  
锋利的拿破仑从高处滑落，把他身后的敌人切成了两半，血液溅到了他惊诧的脸上，如番茄汁一样甜美。

玲玲小姐、美丽的玲玲小姐、生杀夺予的玲玲小姐，踩着细跟黑皮靴踏踏走在洛克斯海贼团的甲板上，她修长的双腿是踏碎男人心灵的尖茅；她半翕的双眸是勾魂夺魄的妖镜。十四岁的凯多埋头擦拭甲板的污渍，悄悄咽下了一口唾沫。  
他这个卑微的实习生并没有什么资格和正式船员交流，何况玲玲小姐身边总是围绕着一层又一层的男人。他们丑陋的脸上带着粗鄙的笑容，用猥琐的眼神调侃玲玲小姐昨晚的鏖战。  
“玲玲，那个男人不怎么样吧？我听他到后半夜就没声了。嘿嘿，他可不能满足你”  
“玲玲，我觉得我就不错，你怎么不考虑一下我”  
男人恶心的手指触碰玲玲光滑的下颌，瞬间就被一股巨力折断，他发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。加害人舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑的肆意烂漫，她悦耳的声音随着海风骚动凯多的耳朵，纯情少年的后颈通红一片。  
“那当然是因为你不配啊”  
海贼女王踏踏走了，她留下一阵旖旎的甜香，让小实习生口干舌燥。

“小弟弟，又见到你了”  
玲玲小姐系着自己敞开的纽扣，友好地向路过的水手打招呼。她条纹衬衫下的乳房光洁莹白，凸起的弧度让凯多腿脚发软。  
“您、您还记得我”  
“哈哈哈，当然记得，那个奇怪的牛头小鬼谁会不记得”  
海贼船偌大的储藏室昏暗不明，从舷窗透过的淡淡日光把玲玲小姐的脸照的暧昧不已。她穿好衣服，从面粉袋里扒拉出那个昏迷不醒的身体，挑眉笑道：  
“帮我个忙，把他扔到海里”  
凯多晕晕乎乎没有反应过来，身上就被强迫式的压上了一个沉甸甸的重量。男人热烘烘的肉体被搭在他肩膀上，潇洒的玲玲小姐眨了眨眼睛，冲他挥手告别。  
“哦对，你该洗澡了”  
在离开前玲玲小姐转身加了一句，羞窘地凯多面红耳热，组织语言的大脑宣告死机，只能使劲点头回应玲玲小姐的话语。看着小男孩手忙脚乱的样子，玲玲小姐笑了出来，她两指合拢朝凯多飞吻，可怜的水手扛着某人身体跌坐在地上。

打那之后，他似乎招了好运一样经常碰到玲玲小姐，海贼船如此巨大，几百号人穿梭不息，他俩的相遇是如此艰难而幸运。玲玲小姐笑着叫他小弟弟，最后扬起的音调带着软绵绵的少女天真，他脸红耳赤地嗫嚅，引得玲玲小姐开怀大笑。玲玲小姐身上的味道是糖霜和奶油蛋糕，甜腻勾人，卷发不小心触碰到凯多的皮肤，被拂过的地方一脉炽热。因为害怕玲玲小姐讨厌自己的臭味，凯多几乎每天都要去澡堂子泡着，把自己的身体搓的脱皮发红，确定那唐突的汗味不会玷污玲玲小姐的甜香。  
“小弟弟，你长高了呢”  
玲玲小姐温暖的手比对着他头顶的位置，他抬眼就可以看见玲玲漂亮的眼睛。  
“快点当上正式船员吧，擦甲板多累啊”  
玲玲伸了个懒腰，贴身的衣物在她的肚子上勾勒出一个半圆的形状，那突起让凯多心底酸涩，心脏像是在滴血一般隐隐痛着。  
似乎注意到凯多正满眼血丝的盯着自己的肚子，玲玲小姐轻佻地笑了笑，悠然问道：  
“好奇吗？要不要摸一摸”  
还不容凯多拒绝，十四岁少年粗糙的手就被霸道地拽着贴在了她肚子上面，身体的温度隔着薄薄的衣服传递到凯多手掌里，他有片刻的恍神。  
“他们还会动呢，现在可能睡着了”  
玲玲低下头在凯多耳边悄声说道，呼吸声让凯多的耳尖生出酥麻的瘙痒感，他整个脖子连带以下的部分都酥软成泥，头顶的角刮擦着玲玲小姐的头发。  
“加油变强哦，小——伙——子”  
那是玲玲小姐第一次叫他小伙子，在说完这句话的瞬间，她抽身离去，凯多的手上还残留着她的体温。

接下来半年他努力的修炼着，可能本身就是过人的身体素质，很快，他就比一些上船几年的家伙都要强了。在下一次海军来袭的时候，他已经可以挥舞自己的刀奋勇作战了，那个因为敌军进攻而呆愣当场的小实习生已不见踪影，他不再需要从天而降的玲玲小姐拯救了。  
“嘶，妈的偏偏是这时候”  
战况胶着，他穿越大半个沙场准确无误地捕捉到了玲玲小姐的声音，她有些痛苦地吸气，但还是顶着细密汗珠把对面海军的头颅砍了下来。凯多着急地望去，边砍杀着周身的敌人，边往玲玲的方向缓慢靠近。  
“玲玲小姐，你怎么了吗？”  
作战间隙终于和玲玲小姐近在咫尺的他担忧问道，抬手，海军士兵的脖子鲜血飞溅。  
“该死的，破水了”  
凯多还没理解这句话的意思，玲玲就发出了更加低沉地痛哼，连带手中的拿破仑都差地滚落在地，幸好普罗米修斯帮她挡住了敌人来势汹汹的斩击，她才有时间喘息。  
“我说我要生了”  
她示意自己可怕的肚子，那里正传来一阵阵难捱的遽痛。凯多紧张地斩杀了身边最后一个敌人，帮气力不济的玲玲小姐补了一刀。  
“跟我来”  
他拉着痛得浑浑噩噩的玲玲跑到了战场边缘，躲在高悬的桅杆下面气喘吁吁。玲玲小姐痛苦地撕开了自己贴身的衣服，雪白的肚皮露了出来，像一座耸动的山峦。她下身濡湿一片，持续的阵痛让她这个威风凛凛的海贼女王都神志不清。  
“妈的，我最讨厌生孩子”  
她指挥着凯多去找盆水，自己倚靠在桅杆上两腿大张着，痛得猛哼不止，原本精致的脸扭曲成恐怖故事里的女鬼。她骂着不知道有可能是孩子父亲的所有男人，有些知道名字，有些连名字都忘记了，只能用身上最鲜明的特征代替，从列奥王国的二王子到那个一头黄毛的混蛋，都被她拖家带口的骂着、骂的凯多直皱眉头。  
“小弟弟，还是你好。呼呼，我和你说，呼，千万不要随便让女人怀孕，啊——”  
玲玲小姐撕心裂肺地大叫，婴儿的啼哭被战场的枪炮声掩盖。凯多想，他第一次做不到玲玲小姐说的话——他是那样狂乱地想让玲玲小姐怀上自己的孩子，于是他吻上了玲玲小姐香汗淋漓的嘴唇。一吻止歇，因为生产而精疲力尽的玲玲小姐扯起嘴角轻笑：  
“你不是小弟弟，你是坏小子”

“凯多小子，今晚帮我看好门”  
船上的人都知道玲玲小姐收了个干弟弟，长得凶悍可怖的小子每晚帮她看着紧闭的房门。月上中梢，玲玲小姐高昂的呻吟一声高过一声，让单身的海贼们下身火热、让看门的小子咬牙切齿。房门被撞得叮叮咣咣，女人的尖叫敲击着他十六岁的心脏。  
“凭什么我不可以”  
已经和玲玲小姐差不多高的小伙子握着拳头，咽下了不甘的怨言，他是个无言无语的骑士，守着女王的香闺，唯一的职责就是攥着枪捍卫女王的甜梦。玲玲小姐是海上自由的云，被风吹动着随心所欲地去任何地方，她强大而专横，却又有少女的幼稚。她爱吃奶油蛋糕吃到鼻尖发白；她爱和所有种族、所有相貌的男人做爱，生下混合他们基因的后代；她的梦想是建造人人平等的万国，这在尔虞我诈的世界里根本是不可能完成的事情。  
“凯多小子，今晚又要麻烦你了”  
赤身裸体的玲玲小姐躺在她粉红色的大床上，身上满是吻痕，空气里还带着情爱的暧昧气息。奄奄一息的可怜男人被凯多扛着丢入大海，围观的水手吹着口哨感叹玲玲今晚又榨干了一个可怜虫。

“凭什么我不可以”  
默默无言的骑士终于爆发了，当他彻底从实习生转正的那一天，他喝得酩酊大醉质问残忍的女王。粉色头发的美艳女人笑着摇了摇头，朱唇微启说出残酷的言辞：  
“因为你不配”  
那晚她提溜着磕碜的战俘走进了房间，那个懦弱的贵族脑满肠肥大腹便便，说话的时候嘴里还喷出臭气。但决绝的女王当着失恋骑士的面把这个令人作呕的男人挑选出来，袅袅娜娜地带他进入自己的乐园，徒留下心碎至死的凯多，合着月亮饮下苦酒一盅。  
“玲玲那家伙就是个疯子”  
纽盖特不满地皱了皱眉，他三番五次地拒绝了玲玲的求欢，对这种行为放荡的女人没有一点好言好语。  
“生下孩子却不照顾他们，什么样的人渣才会这么做”  
纽盖特摇了摇头，看向失魂落魄的凯多，他大步流星地离去，不再理睬这世上的痴男怨女。

玲玲房间里让人脸红的声音响了一晚上，凌晨时分凯多小子如常打开了房门。玲玲抬眼看他，如释重负又不出所料的表情，并没有引发凯多严肃脸上的半分变化。  
“我还是喜欢你以前被我随便说一句都会脸红的样子”  
凯多没有说话，他沉默着扛起了昏迷的男人身体，转身就要离去。  
“好怀念呢，小弟弟”  
柔荑攀上他的肩膀，已经成熟的少年身体瞬间战栗，但很快平复，他没有转头看她。  
“你真的长大了”  
柔软的嘴唇在他耳际一触即离，灼热的温度让凯多憋闷地要落下泪来。他头也不回地离开，听见玲玲银铃般的笑声。

他继续做着恪尽职守的骑士，女王继续放浪不羁的生活。倏忽间，岁月滑过，曾经坚不可摧的洛克斯海贼团土崩瓦解。  
“凯多小子，再见了，后会有期”  
收拾好行装的玲玲站在船头向他招手，她美艳如初、潇洒如初，一如初见那样是触不可及的云朵、是天边五彩云霞转瞬即逝，他这个卑微的骑士离开了女王的皇宫，注定流浪在没有她存在的萧条土地上。  
凯多闭着眼睛，暗暗发誓要成为这个世界上最强的人，脚踩在潮湿的泥土上，他觉得自己已然死去。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直觉得夏洛特玲玲真的是女权icon，行为放荡，潇洒不羁，爱自己所爱，做自己想做。她不是一个好妈妈、一个好妻子、一个好女王，她甚至算不上一个好人，但她确实无比自恋的爱着自己。就像是一个从未长大的孩子，坐在地上哭着要糖，但她被赋予了可以取人姓名的手枪，用掠夺的方式满足欲望，一个货真价实的巨婴，残酷而可怕的女王。在这个故事里，她就是卡门，男人不过是消遣；她就是林仙儿，除了阿飞都可以。我脑海里灵光乍现的辣鸡脑洞，写下来满足自己奇葩的性癖，凯多苦逼的如同阿飞，但玲玲或许远比林仙儿可爱。


End file.
